Dread Silence
'''Dread Silence '''is the first chapter of Volume 5. It aired on June 23, 2011. Synopsis Volume 5 begins with a fireworks-sized, four-part story arc that's guaranteeed to amaze! Plot Professional boat racer Cal Riggins walks around his beach party with his girlfriend, Ashley Twain. He makes a speech saying that he'll be racing in the San Francisco Independence Day Regatta with a new crew, which surprises everyone. He steps down from the cooler he was standing on and leads Ashley to an isolated stretch of the beach. Ashley asks why Cal didn't tell her that he was thinking about switching crews, and Cal says that Regina Clipper wanted him to be on the boat she's entering. Ashley asks about what happened ten years ago, and Cal says that it's almost over. He shows her a necklace with a piece of rope tied in a sailor knot, which she also has. Ashley finally agrees that ten years is a long time and that the past is behind them. A cold wind blows, and Ashley leaves to retrive her sweater. Cal stays on the beach and hears footsteps behind him. He gets attacked by a man in a black rain slicker holding a spear-like weapon. The figure punctures Cal's neck and leaves while Ashley comes, dying soon after. Detective Mal Fallon and Agent Natara Williams crouch by an apartment building. The suspect, Kaz Bertholf, fires rounds at them. Mal peeks around the corner and sees three kids linked together. Kaz threatens to end the kid's lives if they try to force their way in. Mal tells Natara to talk him down while he sneaks his way in with the self-proclaimed title Mr. Invisible. He goes to the back of the house while Natara asks if Kaz knows who King Leonidas is. Sneaking through the basement, Mal uses a dumbwaiter to send up a note, and Bertholf reads, "If you're reading this note...over... You're about to get punched in the face." He turns around and finds Mal, who punches him in the face. He arrests Kaz and outside, asks why Natara asked about King Leonidas. Natara explains that it's was a battle won by the Persians when the emperor sent his men to flank the Spartans from behind. Thirty minutes later, Mal and Natara enter the bullpen, which is newly renovated after Zero blew up the place. Captain Yeong walks over and says that the City Council was generous in appropriating funds, but there were strings attached. She tells them that it was strongly suggested that they should be assigned to a murder that happened last night. Mal makes a joke saying that that's what happens "When you're this handsome". Captain Yeong leads Mal and Natara to a part of the beach where empty bottles of beer lay on the ground. She tells them that there was a celebration because Cal got into the San Francisco Independence Day Regatta. Mal asks if they can speak to Cal, but Captain Yeong motions to the shore where Kai investigates Cal's corpse. They walk over to where Kai is, where he tells them that he might go surfing soon. Depending on the player's actions, the player will have to identify what the killer used. They decide to go back to Captain Yeong, where she briefs them on a witness, Ashley Twain, who found the body and was Cal's girlfriend. She tells them that she left the beach, and when she came back, Cal was dying. Natara tells her that she heard that Ashley and Cal were having a disagreement. Ashely glances to the crowd gathering and sees a woman named Regina Clipper, who is standing next to her son, Stewart Clipper. Natara notices this and asks Captain to disperse the crowd. When the crowd is dispersed, Ashley tells them that they were arguing about Regina. Captain Yeong asks if she was referring to City Councilwoman Regina Clipper, and Ashley says yes. She explains how Regina is sponsoring a boat race in the Regatta and how Cal promised Ashley that he wouldn't race for her, but he changed his mind last night. She doesn't like Regina's safety record on the boats, and is about to explain more when Regina steps around Officer Willis and walks up to Natara. Natara starts to tell her to leave, but Captain Yeong explains how the severe looking woman is Regina. Captain starts to apologize, but Regina dismisses it. She tells why she wanted Natara and Mal assigned on the case, saying that her whole family has been involved with boats. She explains that they want to conquer the boat industry recreationally, but some people view it unfavorably, eyeing Ashley as she says this. She doesn't want Cal's death to ruin the weekend. Regina says that she's not married anymore, and asks where her son is. Captain lets Stewart in, where he hands his mom an envelope. Inside is a stack of photographs of Cal and a man talking, leading up to a fight. The man was arguing two days ago in front of Regina's office. She knows that the man's name is Desmond Row, and that he lives in the Marina, Slip 24F. Two hours later, Natara and Mal arrive at the Marina. Mal asks Natara for her gut feeling on Regina, and Natara thinks that she's being helpful. They spot Desmond, and are about to ask him questions when he throws the mooring line at them. Mal splashes into the water, but Natara remains steady. She runs into Slip 24F. The inside is messy, and she sees crates with brownish liquor. She notices that there isn't any stamp on it and that Desmond has been rumrunning. She hears a tapping sound, draws her gun, and realizes that she was going to shoot her reflection. The noise was actually coming from the vent. She turns and defends herself before Desmond whacks her with a spear gun. He shoves her down and pins her down with the spear gun. He runs off and starts up the boat. Natara quickly yanks herself free and runs to the deck, where she sees Desmond releasing the last rope. The boat starts to move forward, and Natara steps back, sprints, and leaps onto the docks. She tackles Desmond and arrests him. Mal walks over, soaking wet. Later, Regina sits in her office, going over a tall stack of street closures. Stewart enters and tells her that the police arrested Desmond. He offers to stay late, but Regina says no. He leaves, and Regina is alone. She gets up from her desk, and stares out at the San Francisco bay, where dark clouds roll in. She notes that the weather is fitting for what she has to do tonight. Bonus Scene Detective Ken Greene steps into an alley, where a body lays by a dumpster. There is a white sheet covering the body. Officer Sam Martinez tells Ken that the victim's name was Greg Tancredo, with the street name Bones. He was mid-level player in the drug game. He did time for felony possession and aggravated assault. On the body is a hole on his neck, the size of a human mouth. The edges of the wound is ragged, with no other injuries on the body. Sam asks if he thinks the crime is gang related, but Ken doubts it. Kai runs out of another squad car, and looks at the wound. He says that impact of the wound is like an animal's bite. But the size indicates that it's a human bite, which leads him to the conclusion that whoever did it was either an animal-human hybrid, or a killer that has his teeth down to points. Ken asks if this means that the killer is a wannabe vampire, but Kai says that it's more of a wolfman. Sam calls Ken over, and they both spot an unmarked car with tinted windows a block away. Ken takes a step into the street, and the car peels away, vanishing into the street. Category:Episode